Various entities are subject to different types of security threats. Some security threats relate to networking and computer security for client devices used by members of an entity, such as a business, organization or other enterprise. Malware droppers are an example of such security threats. Malware droppers contain malicious code that is designed to download and install or drop malware onto a target machine such as a client device used by members of an entity. Malware dropper infections may happen during an early stage, such as a delivery phase, of a Cyber Kill Chain attack model.